


Let it Go

by Yoshishisha



Category: Frozen (2013), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandonment, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Gen, Harry Potter Abandoned by Dursleys, Harry gets a friend, Olaf singing, Pre-Hogwarts (mostly)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshishisha/pseuds/Yoshishisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a sudden trip to the mountain, Harry finds himself alone and stranded in the snow. Alone and scared, he will have to accept his powers in order to survive. But since when was it possible to find a magical talking snowman in the middle of nowhere?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Go

Harry couldn't believe it. They'd abandoned him! The Dursleys! That shouldn't have been so surprising considering that there was no love lost between him and them, but to believe that they'd actually leave him? He'd never even envisioned that. He let out a wry grin as he imagined the explanations they'd invent to justify his absence: Petunia would probably be thrilled to have him out of her house.

_'The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen'_

In hindsight, he should have suspected something when the Dursleys had told him of their sudden idea to go for a weekend of hiking in the mountains. After all, since when did they ever like doing any sort of strenuous activity? As a matter of fact, the very idea of putting his relatives and physical activity in the same sentence almost caused his mind to short-circuit. Now, however, he only had those  _less than pleasing_ thoughts for company amidst the glowing whiteness of the snow.

_'A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen'_

He'd always been lonely before, but at least there had been other people around him. Now? Now he was alone, and he could no longer pretend that the opposite was true. Here, in those mountains, he was the only one, king of an empty hill.

_'The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside'_

It was then that the emotions hit him: terror, anger, sadness, loneliness... All of them swirling around him, alongside some others that his young mind couldn't identify. They burdened him so much that he had trouble standing straight and ended up falling down a small snowy hill.

_'Couldn't keep it in; heaven knows I've tried'_

Harry broke down crying as he remembered all his efforts. He'd tried to find books about concentration, tried to stay in control, even tried to stop feeling any and all emotions in order to keep his powers in check. Nothing had seemed to work. Everyone even thought him to be more of a freak because of that, due to his apparent absence of emotions.

_'Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be'_

So he'd hidden it. Done chores in order to exhaust himself so that he wouldn't have enough energy to call upon his powers, hidden himself in his cupboard every time there was a visit so they would never discover how much of a freak he was...

_'Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know'_

The Dursleys had helped him with that, ironically enough. They'd spread rumours about him around the neighbourhood, and Dudley had scared all the other children away from him, making any potential friend too afraid to do anything. At least, that way, no one would ever know, right?

_'Well now they know!'_

It was then that an epiphany hit him. What did it matter in the end? He was all alone anyways - always had been, always would be - and everyone had always known that there was something strange with him; they just couldn't put their fingers on a specific detail.

_'Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore'_

He felt a sudden rush of muted energy at that realization, as if all the power he'd kept locked up inside himself had found a way out and was curiously peeking outside. Carefully, he let it rush through his fingers, immediately making the snow melt around them and uncovering the small patch of snow hidden beneath.

_'Let it go, let it go. Turn away and slam the door.'_

Standing up, he let the warmth of his finally unrestrained power rush through him, leaving a pleasantly warm feeling throughout his body. He let the snow underneath his feet smooth into ice as he felt his powers smash through the metaphorical door he'd put up in order to keep them in check.

_'I don't care what they're going to say'_

He felt free for the first time he could remember, because he didn't have to worry about anyone's reactions. Who cared what they all thought? They weren't with him anymore, and if he had his way, they would never hold any say over him ever again.

_'Let the storm rage on'_

He did - briefly - wonder about the neighbourhood's reaction when the Dursleys got back without him, but he rapidly chased those thoughts out of his head. In the best of cases, people would finally realize that they weren't the perfectly normal family they portrayed themselves to be and if not,

_'The cold never bothered me anyways'_

He was free.

* * *

**There'll be some elements of Frozen other than the song, but only one character will come in - I'm sure you already know which one *hint hint, read the summary* - but you won't need to have seen the movie to understand.**

**Please leave a review if you've got time. I know it's not perfect, but any way to make this story better would be appreciated.**

**Thank you!**

**-Yoshishisha**


End file.
